


Pizza Pizza

by ViccyViccy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Little Caesar's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViccyViccy/pseuds/ViccyViccy
Summary: MC's job at Little Caesar's can be pretty tiring and demanding at times, but at least Zen is always there for her when she comes home.
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Pizza Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short, sweet, self indulgent fic because I am touch starved and would just love to come home from work to a sweetheart like Zen <3  
> Also work has just generally been rough lately and I think my friends are tired of hearing me complain, so here I can vent to somebody that doesn't exist.

“Hello, welcome to Little Caesar’s! What can I get Hot-N-Ready for you today?” you asked with a smile.

The beautiful, white haired man looked up at the menu thoughtfully. “I’d love to get a cutie pie like you, but it doesn’t look like that’s on the menu. Guess I’ll have to settle for an Italian Cheese Bread,” he said cheekily.

You blushed as you playfully rolled your eyes at your boyfriend. Zen always came in to flirt towards the end of your shift if you were working upfront. His pick-up lines were never any good, but the notion was cute. 

“Aw come on babe, that one was kind of good,” he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

You sighed and shook your head. “Cutie pie? Like pizza pie? You didn’t even order a pizza, silly.”

“Dang it, that would’ve been good,” Zen admitted, “but I wanted to order your favorite for dinner.”

“I see…” you said as you tapped the button on the register, “Anything else with that tonight?”

“Not unless you have anything you’d recommend,” he smiled. 

“A crisp Cherry Pepsi always pairs well with it,” you winked.

“Alright, then I guess I’ll get a couple of those,” he replied as he opened the cooler to grab two 20 oz bottles. “What’s my total?”

“$8.24.” 

Zen took his wallet out of his back pocket and put his card in the machine. When the transaction finished his full name popped up in the namespace from the card. You decided to add a “<3” after it. 

“It will be ready in about 5 minutes, sir,” you smiled.

“Alright, I’ll be on the bike right outside,” he said as he motioned toward his motorcycle.

“I’ll have our cutest delivery girl bring it out to you when it’s done,” you smirked. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” he retorted cheekily.

As he left the store you heard the pizza dress monitor beep and your coworkers groan at a non- Hot-N-Ready item this close to close, but you hurried back to explain that it was yours and they were fine with that. Normally custom orders wouldn’t be available after 9:45, but of course that didn’t always apply to employees. You finished tidying up the lobby and when the clock hit 10:00 you locked the doors and shut off the lobby lights. The register screen illuminated your face as you counted your till. Your coworker handed you your Italian Cheese Bread that had just come out, so you scanned it out and set it on the counter as you finished counting your till. It smelled surprisingly good. After working at Little Caesar’s for just over two years you had lost your taste for most of the menu, but an occasional ICB was still really good. Zen also wasn’t the biggest Little Caesar’s fan, but that was mostly because he was trying to stay fit. Of course you knew he had been working late tonight too, so this would be a quick and easy dinner. 

With your till all counted, you shut your cash drawer and made your way to the back of the restaurant to take off your apron and grab your purse. You couldn’t wait to go home. You said goodbye to your coworkers as you made your way back to the front to clock out and leave. Your hands were full between your water bottle and ICB, so your coworker grabbed the door for you and locked it behind you as you both said goodbye. Zen was right outside looking at his phone, but he looked up upon hearing the door chime and returned his phone to his pocket.

“Here you are, sir,” you said with a smile, “Just as I promised.”

Zen smiled as he took the bright orange box from your hand and used the other to pull you close enough for a quick peck on the lips. Despite being exhausted after your six hour shift, Zen’s kiss gave you a new burst of energy. You were excited to hold him close on the motorcycle ride home and spend some more time together before going to sleep. After your lips parted Zen opened the top-box and handed you a helmet and set the ICB in its place. You set your purse, water bottle, and visor in the compartment too. Zen hopped on the cycle first and you quickly followed suit, holding him close as he revved up the engine. He was so warm, and his abs were solid, but still comfortable to hug. 

It was only about a 5 minute ride home since there wasn’t much traffic. When you arrived Zen carried most of your things inside. Always a gentleman. You took off your shoes and quickly plopped down on the couch, leaning your head back and putting your feet up on the foot rest. Your lower back and feet hurt from standing stooped over a register all day. After quickly putting away everything he was carrying, Zen joined you with the ICB and sodas. You opened your Cherry Pepsi and took a big swig. It’s cool crisp taste felt super refreshing. You had the same love for this soda that Seven did for his Dr. Pepper. 

“You look exhausted, babe. Are you alright?” Zen asked sweetly.

“I’m alright, I’m just kind of burned out,” you admitted. You’d had worse days, but today wasn’t all that great. Not to mention you were generally growing tired of the job, but you didn’t want to quit and leave Zen as the sole provider of the household. 

“Are you sure? You can tell me all about your shitty customers if it makes you feel better,” he offered.

You took a deep breath and let out a sigh. “I didn’t have too many bad ones today, although during our dinner rush there was this one woman who was getting really impatient and kept pestering me about her order even when I was helping other customers. Everyone else was at least understanding even if they weren’t very happy about the wait. Not to mention that I was the only cashier most of the shift because things were getting so backed up in the back. It was just a lot of pressure.”

Zen put his arm around you and rubbed your shoulder. He looked at you, as if waiting for you to continue before he spoke. At this point you might as well spill everything on your mind about work. Talking to Zen always helped you wrap your head around your thoughts, and you knew that he’d listen as long as you wanted if it put you at ease.

“Like I said, I’m just burnt out, especially from working upfront. There’s only like two other regular cashiers since the other two are being trained as managers, so I’m upfront all the time. And not to sound pretentious, but I’m a little upset that the one girl is getting trained as a manager and not me since she has a shitty attitude and hasn’t worked as long, but I always show up positive and work really hard. For the past year and a half every time I’ve worked it’s been upfront and I just want a break or a change,” your voice started to break, “I’m sorry I’m just really tired.”

“Don’t apologize, babe,” Zen said softly as he pulled you closer. “I can’t imagine how stressful it is to be the only one dealing with all those impatient people all the time. Of course you’re burned out from all the pressure. I’m not sure if being a manager would relieve much of that stress, but at least it’d be a change of pace and you could take a break from the front counter. If anyone deserves that position it’s you. You’ve been working your butt off since day one. It wouldn’t hurt to take a week off to destress. Or quit altogether if you really don’t want to be there anymore”

“No, I can’t quit,” you said quickly. Zen gave you a soft, concerned look.

“Babe, your mental health comes first. If this job is draining you that much you need to find a better one.” 

“It’s fine, I swear. I think working everyday this week has just taken its toll on me. I have the next two days off, so I have some time to recover,” you said hopefully, “Besides my boss loves me so much, I don’t know how I’d break the news to her if I quit.”

Zen’s ruby eyes peered deep into yours, as if trying to confirm the validity of your words. Obviously you were telling him the truth, but you knew that he would make it absolutely certain that you were really ok and not just putting up a tough front. Seemingly satisfied, he gave you a soft smile and held your hand, rubbing his thumb across it.

“I’ll stand by whatever you choose, babe, just please don’t overwork yourself,” he said sweetly.

“I won’t,” you said as you wiped your damp eyes and gave a small smile, “Besides seeing you at the end of every shift always makes me feel better, no matter how corny your pickup lines always are.”

“Whaaaat, my pickup lines aren’t that bad,” Zen pleaded.

You couldn’t help but giggle a little at how defeated he looked. You finally grabbed a piece of the cheese bread and just looked up at him smiling as you ate it. Despite how he tried to portray himself as this romantic, masculine guy, he was a dork deep down. But he was your dork, and always found a way to make you feel better. After you finished chewing, Zen placed a kiss on your lips, a deeper, more full one than the one he had given you after work. The ease you felt was indescribable.

He smirked as he pulled away. “That cheese bread is pretty good,” he said.

“Why don’t you grab your own piece instead of trying to get mine,” you joked as you licked your lips.

“Aww, but it’s more fun that way,” he winked.

You sighed. “Fine, you can have one more,” you gave in, and pulled his face down to yours for one more kiss. He was so warm and sweet. You could taste a bit of cherry on his lip. Zen was right, it was more fun to experience flavors this way. Despite that, you were still actually hungry, so you broke the kiss off after you were both satisfied with its length and turned on the TV so you could eat and cuddle while watching something before going to bed. Thanks to Zen, what had been kind of a shit day became an alright night. He was truly the best thing that ever happened to you.


End file.
